The Hunt for Mrs Freshley's Gem Donuts drool
by Kaori
Summary: The Gundam Boys are out of powdered donuts! Oh the humanity! OOCness and Treize bashing ahead Also included in this fic...will the GBoys get their revenge on the malicious fanfic author?


Kaori: *runs into the room* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *stops, looks around, and then dashes wildly around the room* BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ayamachi: *dressed as a psycho ward attendant and chasing after the deranged fanfic writer* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S HAD SUGAR!!  
  
Disclaimer: If GW belonged to me, do you really think I'd write fanfics? No, I'd be doing actual episodes for the pleasure of all the rabid Gundam fans out there. Since I don't own Gundam Wing, I have to be content to write fanfics for no money.  
  
Additional Note: You can substitute the donuts for pocky it has the same effect.  
  
  
The Hunt for Mrs. Freshley's Gem Donuts *drool*  
By Kaori  
  
  
It had been a long mission. Search and destroy missions were bad enough, but search, rescue, and destroy missions were hell on earth. The only thing on the pilots' minds right now was a snack and sleep. Duo was the first in the kitchen so it was his job to get the powdered treats from the cupboard. He reached up for the box and put it on the counter. After retrieving a plate from the dishwasher, he opened the box and tipped it so the contents would fall out…that is if there had been any.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sound of four pairs of feet thundered in the hallway as the remaining pilots rushed to see what was the matter. They found the Deathscythe's pilot sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest muttering, "Gone. They're all gone. All gone…"  
  
"Duo, calm down." Quatre soothed, trying to console his friend. "Who's gone?"  
  
"Not who." Duo murmured absently. "What."  
  
"Okay, what's all gone?" Duo pointed to the kitchen counter and the others went to go look. Quatre's eyes went wide, Trowa blanched, Heero looked like he was about to go ZERO, and Wufei kept shaking the box in disbelief.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei sputtered, throwing the empty box in the air . "There are no more gem donuts!" A collective wail went through the house.  
  
"Okay, calm down everybody. No need to panic.." Quatre looked a little hysterical himself.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? For God's sake man, we're out of powdered donuts!" Trowa threw up his hands in exasperation.  
  
"Look, all we have to do is go to the store and buy some more." Duo suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
  
"You're right!" Duo got up, rushed over, and grabbed Quatre by the shoulders. "Q-man you're a genius! To the jeep! Grab your wallets on the way out! I'm driving!"  
  
"No way Duo. I'M driving!" Heero grabbed the keys before anyone else could object.  
  
"I call shotgun!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"You got to ride shotgun last time, it's MY turn!" Quatre interjected.  
  
"Fine, but I get to sit by the window."  
  
"I call the other window!" Duo piped up. "Looks like you have to sit in the middle Trowa." Trowa shrugged. So the five pilots piled into the army issue jeep and sped off in search of a 7-Eleven that sold powdered gem donuts.  
  
They drove around for half an hour stopping at stores but no one seemed to carry the powdered donuts. "What the heck is going on?" Quatre said. "We've been everywhere and they all seem to be out of Mrs. Freshley's Gem Donuts."  
  
"This can't be a coincidence…" Heero muttered.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Duo pointed to a large crowd standing in front of a wooden fence. Heero stopped the jeep and the five pilots got out. Pushing their way through the crowd they got to find out what the fuss was about. On the wall was a poster that read:  
  
  
By Order of His Excellency Treize all Mrs. Freshley's Gem Donuts will be reserved for Oz soldiers only.  
  
  
"INJUSTICE! He can't do that!" (three guesses who that was).  
  
"For once I agree with Wu-man, this is low; even for Treize." Duo nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go kick his ass!"  
  
Meanwhile back at the ranch…err Treize's mansion, Treize was luxuriating in a rose petal bath eating the previously mentioned powdered donuts. Lady Une came in with another box. "Sir," she said. "Don't you think the public will be angry because you have all the powdered donuts?"  
  
"Nonsense Une, I'm sure they will understand the necessity of this." Lady Une shrugged and opened the window. Shouts of 'Down with Oz', 'Treize must die', 'Stop the injustice', and 'Give us the f***ing donuts' were heard from downstairs. Treize got out the tub, pulled on a robe, and rushed to the window. Looking down from the third floor he saw the five Gundam pilots (minus Duo) on the lawn with an angry, placard bearing, torch waving mob.  
  
"Return the donuts!" Heero yelled up at Treize through a bullhorn. Treize stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Come in here and make me! They're MY donuts now! You hear me?! MINE!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lady Une smacked her forehead. When had Treize become a lunatic?  
  
"Okay, you asked for it." Quatre said into his bullhorn. "Okay Duo! Go ahead!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"WAHAHA!" Duo's maniacal laughter echoed over the Deathscythe's PA system. In one clean swipe, the thermal scythe separated the roof from the third floor. Treize screamed and tried to run, but the Deathscythe's hand was on him in a second.  
  
"DONUTS!" the angry mob screamed and rushed the house. In less than an hour they had retrieved all the donuts, tied Treize to a tree outside, chased Une around the yard, and set the mansion on fire.  
  
"Mission complete." Heero said contentedly, munching on a powdered donut. The others nodded in agreement, confectioners' sugar all over their faces.  
  
  
OWARI….or is it? It probably is.  
  
  
Kaori: *in a straight jacket* What happened?  
  
Ayamachi: Oh good the sugar's worn off.  
  
Kaori: Hey! Why am I in a straight jacket! Get me outta this thing.  
  
Ayamachi: Oh no. Not yet. It's time for revnge.  
  
Kaori: *sweatdrop* Now wait a minute, don't do anything rash…  
  
Ayamachi: *hangs Kaori from a hook on the ceiling* Of course not.  
  
Wufei: Okay we're here, Ayamachi. What's the surprise?  
  
Ayamachi: How would you like to play piñata?  
  
Quatre: Sure! Where is it.  
  
Ayamachi: *points to Kaori* Right here.  
  
Kaori: eep….  
  
G-Boys and Ayamachi: *waving baseball bats menacingly* BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE GOES BLACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAP. "AAAAGHH!" POW. "OW!" BONK. "ITAI!!!" KATHWAP. "ACK!" THWACK. "HEY!" CRACK. "YIPE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIGHTS COME BACK ON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G-Boys and Ayamachi are all knocked out on the floor with lumps on their heads. Kaori shoulders a baseball bat.  
  
  
Kaori: I don't think so!  



End file.
